crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Tagz Racing
This game is for Wii U,NX,X360,XOne,3DS,PS3,PS4 Story Eternity:I am Eternity Fawley the Dimensional Time Traveler,I travel in time and dimensions to see what's going on between various epochs*a strong blow to the time-dimensional structure* Ugh...what is this?*gets a laser-power hit from a unknown and falls in N.Sanity Island* ... what can happen after? Coco::We witnessing your fall here (In Fallview Town) Crunch'':*beside of Thalita and see her chests*Hmmm...Nice chests,Can i...'' Thalita:*Slaps and kick Crunch*Don't look at me,Sir dumb World Hue Modes *Nintendo Network *Play Station Network *XBox Live Characters Default *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot*¹ *Crunch Bandicoot *Eternity Fawley(Is a white cat with a white dress)*¹ *Dr.Neo Cortex *Penta Penguin *Tiny Tiger *N.Gin *Dingodile *CJ Dactyl(A DJ pterodactyl guy)*¹ *Mahogany Millian*¹ *Shida Wilder(A peacefu beige lion)¹ *Nina Cortex¹ *Von Clutch *N.Oxide Unlockable *Baby T. *Holly Arcus(She is a hybrid of a Yeti with a bear)¹ *Virote Thae(A Takahe boy) *N.Trance *N.Tropy *Royce Karni-Vore *Tasha Pegasus* *Brainmondo(Villain) *Mery Batter *Cyan O'Xbat *Princess Astrella¹ *Webpixie 1.0 *Fake Crash *Hypper Hippo *Thalita Rabbisson *Tawna Bandicoot *Lynna Velvet(A female javelin)¹ *Celeste Fallwitch¹ *Lucas Huesos¹ *Jake Wolf *Diddy Dogster *Yaya Panda¹ *Maverick Seapalm *Allan Tapir(A kind tapir guy)¹ *Tristan Rex(Baby T.'s older brother)¹ *Ipanema Diaphany(A energetic and sassy butterfly girl)¹ *Polar *Pura *Anikka *N.Vie¹ *Rilla Roo *Koala Kong *Aileen Delphine¹ *Fake Crash *Olive Kiwi *Akzok(A firefly/alien hybrid) *Tank *Promissa *Jasper(one) *Easton(a Lolita-like girl)¹ *Komodo Joe¹ *Pinstripe Potoroo¹ *Papu Papu *Ripper Roo *Faybelle Echoe¹ *Rilla Roo Unconfirmed Characters *A hybrid of firefly/alien guy¹ *2 Ghost character *A Spy-based character(male) *A dragon detective/cop(Male) *A Thief based *Villain Non-Playables *Webpixie 2.0(He make an appearence in internet modes) *¹:Changes the clothes while using the Bikes Vehicles Kart *Normal Kart *Classical Tripper *Off-Road *Flame Track *Boom Rocket *Element Coach¹ **Fire(Red):Crash,Dingodile,Fake Crash,Cortex,Tawna,Anikka,Ripper Roo **Water(Blue):Virote,Hypper,Maverick,Aileen **Earth(Green/Brown):Shida,Royce,Yaya,N.Vie **Wind(White/Deep Blue):Cyan,Tasha,Ipanema **Light(Light Yellow/White):Astrella,Celeste,Olive **Dark(Black/Purple):Mery,Lucas,Diddy,Promissa,Jasper **Magic(Purple/Midnight Blue):Mahogany,N.Trance,Akzok,Easton **Electric(Gold/Yellow):Coco,CJ,N.Gin,Jake **Cosmic(Silver/Purple):Eternity,Brainmondo,Webpixie 1.0,N.Tropy **Ice(Light Blue):Penta,Holly,Faybelle **Rock(Beige/Maize):Baby T.,Lynna,Tristan,Komodo Joe,Rilla Roo **Physical(Militar Green/Dark Gray):Crunch,Tiny,Thalita,Allan,Nina,Tank,Koala Kong,Pinstripe,Von Clutch *Clock-Drifter *Tracker Racer *Electronic Jeep *Lab-Mobile *Ribbon Parade *Lamborghini *Draftweller *Iron Bone *Crash Dasher(Turbo Dasher in PAL Regions) *Soundwave *Hueso Spirit *Yetishaw *Tropical Storm *Drafter *Crystal Struck(Crystal Kart in PAL Regions) Bike *Normal Bike *Gang Bike *Quad Dash *Symphony(Orchestra in PAL Regions) *Queen of Light *King of Fire *Scythe Ghost(Grim Reaper in PAL Regions) *Turboblaze *Ice Shard *Jungle Cross *Spare Scooter *Atmospherer *Meteor Wolf *Windust *BonBon *Jack O'Squad *Soothe *Quad-Biker *Skull-Cubbus¹ *Cybernetic *Crystal Motorcross Tracks Confirmed Tracks *Birds Sanctuary *Tidal Sour *Sunday Gardens *Countryside Downtown *Moonlight Manglar *Celestial Fountain *Skadi Overpass *Hot Cocoa Subway *Crescenda Cruiser *Treasure Isle *Baby Toyroom *Sheer Cold Unity *Crash's Wumpa Paradise *Grassland Speedway *Shore Boulevard *Crunch's Quarter Armada *Cortex Airship *Coco's Bedroom *Ultra Track *Tyrannosaurus Chase *Dark Blood Castle *Stardust Road *Blackshell Village *Outback Drifts *N.Gin Shipwreck(N.Gin) *CJ's Penthouse(CJ) *Orchard Florest *Tiger Town *Dingodile's Mine(Dingodile) *Penguin Loop(Penta) *Treetops Safari *Mahogany's Café(Mahogany) *Fire and Ice *Takahe Harbor(Virote) *Mystery Island *Fallview Town *Seaway *Submerged Capital *Spacial Botanical *Future Hall *Sand Kingdom *Stellar Mountain *Fallview's Museum *Surf Wharf *Firenight City *Firenight's Square *Volcano Rampage *Lava Land *Shida's Sunset Safari(Shida) *Skull Island *Kiwi's Driftway(Olive) *Diamond Caves *Haunted Estate *Cirque des Cosmique *Egyptian Dunes *Tasha Park *Carnivale Folly *Huesos Coaster *Cyber Lane *Javelin Pursuit *Cobalt Stadium *Hypper's Swamp *Tropical Jungle *N.Sanity Island *Stardust Raceway *Spaceway *Trance Castle *Autumn Ruins *Primavera Florest *Cyan's Pic-Nic Derby *Mirage Drifts *Amusement Velocity *The 4 Kings Lair *Kermess Raceway *Tokyo Circuit *Rabbit Alley *Skeleton Graveyard *Electronic Fever *Sarcophagus Oasis *Tea Party Wonderland() *Carnival Plaza *Tropical Jungle *Maverick's Tycoon Raceway *Grand Canal Speedway *Allan's Soiree Seaside(Allan's Bay Party in PAL Regions) *Train Trail Havoc(Midday Terminal in PAL regions) *Honey Hive Derby *Cortex's Madness Casino *Mirage Road *Pyramid Park *Holly Peaks *Bad Flower Tower *Floral Gardens *Yaya's Pachinko Frenzy(Yaya's Raging Pinball in PAL Regions) *Tristan Jungle *Attic Twist Speedway(Train Set Speedway in PAL Regions) *Arcade Dash *Bathroom Trouble *Nightingale Sewers *Polar Pass *Storm Freeway *Aquarius Dome *Cortex's Studios Retro Tracks *CTR Slide Colosseum *CTR Tiger Temple *CTR Tiny Arena *CTR Oxide Station *CNK Meteor Gorge *CNK Infefno Island *CNK Electron Avenue *CNK Clockwork Wumpa *CTTR Crater of Uranus *CTTR La Brea Car Pits *CTTR Once Upon a Tire *CTTR Tire and Ice *CNR Trapstate *CNR Stadium Rush *CNR Beanstalk Kartway *CNR Cherry Festival *CGK Tumbleweed Farm *CGK Hot Meltdown *CGK Acid Rain *CGK Deadtorius Polka Time Trial *Birds Sanctuary(Mahogany 2:15:130) *Tidal Sour(Cyan 1:46:355) *Sunday Gardens(Lynna:4:15:100) *Countryside Downtown(Pasadena 3:00:099) *Moonlight Manglar *Celestial Fountain(Celeste) *Skadi Overpass(Holly 1:50:000) *Hot Cocoa Subway *Crescenda Cruiser *Treasure Isle *Baby Toyroom *Sheer Cold Unity *Crash's Wumpa Paradise(Crash) *Grassland Speedway(Ipanema 1:15:100) *Shore Boulevard *Crunch's Quarter Armada(Crunch) *Cortex Airship(Cortex) *Coco's Bedroom(Coco) *Ultra Track *Tyrannosaurus Chase(Baby T.) *Dark Blood Castle *Stardust Road *Blackshell Village *Outback Drifts *N.Gin Shipwreck(N.Gin) *CJ's Penthouse(CJ) *Orchard Florest *Tiger Town(Tiny 3:10:096) *Dingodile's Mine(Dingodile 2:10:999) *Penguin Loop(Penta 2:10:100) *Treetops Safari *Mahogany's Café(Mahogany) *Fire and Ice *Takahe Harbor(Virote) *Mystery Island *Fallview Town *Seaway *Submerged Capital *Spacial Botanical *Future Hall *Sand Kingdom *Stellar Mountain(Astrella) *Fallview's Museum *Surf Wharf *Firenight City *Firenight's Square *Volcano Rampage *Lava Land *Shida's Sunset Safari(Shida) *Skull Island *Kiwi's Driftway(Olive) *Diamond Caves *Haunted Estate(Diddy) *Cirque des Cosmique(Rilla Roo) *Egyptian Dunes(Royce) *Tasha Park(Tasha) *Carnivale Folly *Huesos Coaster(Lucas) *Cyber Lane *Javelin Pursuit(Lynna) *Cobalt Stadium *Hypper's Swamp(Hypper) *Tropical Jungle *N.Sanity Island *Stardust Raceway *Spaceway(Brainmondo) *Trance Castle(N.Trance) *Autumn Ruins *Primavera Florest *Cyan's Pic-Nic Derby(Cyan) *Mirage Drifts *Amusement Velocity *The 4 Kings Lair *Kermess Raceway *Tokyo Circuit *Rabbit Alley(Thalita) *Skeleton Graveyard(Lucas) *Electronic Fever *Sarcophagus Oasis *Tea Party Wonderland *Carnival Plaza(Ipanema 3:23:445) *Tropical Jungle *Maverick's Tycoon Raceway(2:50:505) *Grand Canal Speedway(Aileen 5:00:100) *Allan's Soiree Seaside(Allan:4:22:875) *Train Trail Havoc() *Honey Hive Derby(Anikka) *Cortex's Madness Casino *Mirage Road(Jasper) *Pyramid Park *Holly Peaks(Holly) *Bad Flower Tower(N.Vie) *Floral GardensI(Ipanema 2:40:225) *Yaya's Pachinko Frenzy(Yaya 3:45:996) *Tristan Jungle(Tristan) *Attic Twist Speedway(Diddy 3:25:986) *Arcade Dash *Bathroom Trouble(Crash 4:28:896) *Nightingale Sewers *CTR Slide Colosseum *CTR Tiger Temple(Pura) *CTR Tiny Arena *CTR Oxide Station *CNK Meteor Gorge *CNK Inferno Island *CNK Electron Avenue *CNK Clockwork Wumpa *CTTR Crater of Uranus *CTTR La Brea Car Pits *CTTR Once Upon a Tire *CTTR Tire and Ice *CNR Trapstate *CNR Stadium Rush *CNR Beanstalk Kartway *CNR Cherry Festival *CGK Tumbleweed Farm *CGK Hot Meltdown *CGK Acid Rain *CGK Deadtorius Polka(Promissa) Mission Mode Level 1 #That's Tasha's Way(Beat 0:55:445 in Tasha Park to get a Relic) #It's Hot For Me, Stunt Arena *Grand Canal Rampage *Stadium Breaker *Carnaval Roosts *Electron Waves *Graveyard Jig *Snowy Hills *Stunt Arena(Unlockable) *Tournament Bowl(Unlockable) Battle Arena Items New *Skadi Spear *Nitro Wumpa *Meteor Burst *Copper Long-Claw *Ghost Bomb *Phantom Box *Denture Toy *Electric Crystal *Insalubrious Slime Category:Racing Games Category:Crash Games